Mou Hitotsu no Chijou
is a song from Rock Musical Bleach. Videos Rock Musical: BLEACH Saien Version The Dark of the Bleeding Moon Version The Live Bankai Show Code 002 Version The Live Bankai Show Code 003 Version Japanese Romaji Lyrics All: kawaita kaze ni tadayoi nagara oto mo tatezu ni chikazukeba hikaru yaiba wa hi no ya no gotoku kuruoshiku shi wo tsukasadoru minikuku mayoeru tamashii yo kaihou e to michibiite yarou ka warera Gotei Juusantai koko wa mou hitotsu no chijou Byakuya: heimin nado ni wa rikai dekimai kizoku toshite sei wo uketa hokori takaki kokorozashi okite koso ga ashita e no michi shirube ni naru kegarenaki chitsujo mamoru tame kono mi wo toshite hataraku sadame Renji: tobikoetee uzee yatsu ga iru tsuyoku nakereba ikiteru imi nante doko ni mo, doko ni mo aryashi nee. kono sekai no dorei ni nanka naranee ze honnou no manma ni tsuki susumu dake kono saibou ga nietagiru made Ichimaru: dareka boku to asonde kure hen aki akishite shou mo nai waru fuzakeshite shimai sou ya chouchou chouchou mitsu no ari ka oshietaro ka amai mitsu soretomo nigai mitsu dochira demo osuki na hou e Kira: ashi no furue hakama ni kakushite anata-sama to unmei tomo ni suru boku no Wabisuke chuuseishin sore dake ga motsu chikara doko made mo doko made mo tsuike iku susumu michi gin iro no michi Zaraki: kore ga saigo ka aratana inochi no hajimari ka yami yori fukai yami no naka chinamagusai otakebi ga kodama suru tanoshi masetekure yo ore wa doko made mo kemono ni aa naru Ikkaku: teppen kara tsuma saki made jama na mono wa hagi sutete shunkan wo suhada de kanjiteitai kokoro hitotsu de hara wo kimero yo otoko no ryuugi misete yaruze Soi Fon: tsuyosa koso ga kachi no subete tawagoto wo nukasu kisamara wa ikeru shikabane no hajisarashi shimei wo hatasu sono tame dake ni iki wo shiro, soshite, shinde yuke Tōsen: hikari wo utsusazu seigi dake wo utsusu kono me no iro ga nani iro ka shiru yoshi mo naku kotogotoku fuminijirareta mono no kakugo shiru ga ii Hisagi: kezurareta karada no hahen ga kiba wo muku genkai sunsen munashisa wa hagane ni kawaru mabataki shinaide mitodokete kuretara kono kizu sawarasete yaru Aizen: nani wo shinji doko e mukau no ka utsuri kawaru kisetsu yukidoke wo machi yume ja nai magire no nai utsu hohoende sora wo miagete Yoruichi: jiyuu to shinrai wo matoi shukumei wo nigiri tsubushita tozasareta sekai wo samayou yakara domo ni kurayami ha misukasanai nani mono ni demo narou itsudemo kono karada ga buki ni naru Hinamori: akogareteita michi wo aruiteru nakama-tachi to kisoi hagemashi ai koko made kita kono ibasho dare ni mo watasanai kakenukete yuku dake massugu ni mae wo misuete Unohana: negaigoto hitotsu yoru ni tadayo wase nagara tsuki wa koyoi mo dare ka wo sagashite honoka ni jibun wo terashi dasu kokoro shizuka ni mitsumeru shika nai izure otozureru shuuen wo Hanatarou: hontou no tsuyosa wa yasashisa wo kate ni sodatsu hazu dakara zubu nure ni natte mo kamawanai oh atarashii jibun ni deau tame ni mada minu takami e Rukia: haruka naru omoi wo mini matoi kokoro ni kono shiroki yaiba kazaseba fukaku nemuru tsuki no hikari ga inori wo tsurete kioku wo tsunagu mae sode shirayuki ima tenchi e to maiagare Matsumoto: tatoe tatakai no naka ni itemo wasuretaku nai hana toshite ikiru koto umareta basho wo uramu dakeja jibun no mirai wa tsukurenai Rangiku no na ni hajinu you taoyaka ni shinayaka ni sakihokoritai Hitsugaya: matowari tsuku kemuri harau dake me no mae no keshiki ga kumoru sono mae ni doko ni itemo shinjitsu miyabutte yaru ze dareka wo mamoru tame no tatakai kusaredomo ore ni kamau na All: yoku kike, yami tsunzaku sakebi wo hirari hira hira maiodoru kage aozameta yami jigoku chou chigireta hane wa rinkaku nakushi utsukushiku shi wo uke ireru kodoku ni yuganda tamashii yo shuuchaku e to michibiite yarou ka warera Gotei Juusantai koko wa mou hitotsu no chijou Variations This song is sung by the Gotei 13. The very first time it was sung, it lasted for only about five minutes. The latest version though, is nine minutes long. This is because throughout Rock Musical: BLEACH, from the first show to the last, characters were added. Rukia, Yoruichi and Ichigo never joined the entire cast when this song is sung. This is because of the following reasons: 1. Rukia is technically not reinstated fully to her Shinigami status prior to earlier events (i.e. when she gave her powers to Ichigo, got arrested, and got saved by Ichigo). 2. Yoruichi is not an official member of the Gotei Thirteen since she is still considered a traitor for abandoning her position as the 2nd Division's captain and for helping Kisuke Urahara. 3. Ichigo is also not an official member of any of the Gotei 13 as he is merely a Substitute Shinigami. That changed though, when Rukia was accepted again in The Live Bankai Show Code: 002 and got to sing a part from then on. Yoruichi got to sing only in The Live Bankai Show Code: 003. Ichigo was never able to sing a part, but since he insisted on joining, he gladly assumed the part of a back-up dancer along with the Taiin in The Live Bankai Show Code: 003. As was stated, characters were added until the song reached its maximum 9-minute length. It would be expected then that everyone would participate in The Live Bankai Show Code: 003 show. However, this was not the case as the actor who portrayed Aizen was not able to appear for the entire show. With Yoruichi's addition and Aizen's absence, the order of the solos had to be tweaked a bit. Appearances The song was sung in Rock Musical: BLEACH Saien, The Dark of the Bleeding Moon, The Live Bankai Show Code: 001, No Clouds in the Blue Heavens, The Live Bankai Show Code: 002, and The Live Bankai Show Code: 003. Category:Rock Musical Category:Music